Call to Arms
by projectseraphim
Summary: Together with Alistair and the rest of her companions, Alessia Cousland must work to quell the Blight and save her country from certain destruction.  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Come on, Fergus! Give it back!"_

_"You have to catch me first, slowpoke!"_

_She was chasing her brother through the halls of Castle Highever, nearly knocking over several maids in the process. Fergus was laughing and was using the advantage of his longer legs to pull ahead of her. They had hooked around a corridor when Fergus was suddenly scooped up by their father, the Teyrn. Fergus squealed and giggled as he was whirled around. She almost fell over trying to stop, but the Teyrn caught her and hoisted her up with his other arm._

_"Now, just what are you two doing?"_

_Fergus lowered his eyes, "We were playing a game, Papa."_

_The Teyrn arched an eyebrow, "I see. Would this game involve teasing your sister and taking one of her dolls?" Fergus held the doll behind his back. "Don't you think you should give it back?"_

_"Yes, Papa," he handed the doll over to her, "I'm sorry, Alessia."_

_"That's a good lad. And Pup," he turned his attention to her, "now that you have your doll, what should you say to your brother?"_

_"Apology accepted."_

_The Teryn kissed the tops of their heads, "Good. Now let's see if we can find your mother in the gardens." She rested her head on her father's shoulder and closed her eyes._

_When she opened them again, she was standing in Fergus' chambers with her family. Everyone looked much older. Her mother and father both had grey in their hair and Fergus, now a man, was standing next to a lovely woman and a little boy. She knew them; they were Oriana and Oren, Fergus' wife and son._

_"And bring us some ale and wenches! For the men of course…" Fergus grinned at Oriana._

_"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?"_

_Everyone laughed. But the laughter was followed by screaming._

_She stared down at Dairren's bloody form on the floor of her chambers. Her mother, the Teyrna, armed with a bow, was sprinting towards her. She glanced down at her own hands, clutching daggers and covered in blood, and soldiers bearing the crest of Arl Rendon Howe lay dead at her feet._

_Her mother shrieked at the broken bodies of Oriana and Oren, "I'll cut that lying bastard's throat myself!"_

_She ran after her mother. Everything moved unnaturally fast. Together, along with her mabari, Hermes, they cut down soldier after soldier. The hall ran red with the blood of the residents and invaders alike. Ser Gilmore pointed them to the larder before guarding the castle entrance. Her heart sank, knowing that she would probably never see the knight ever again._

_Her father lay in a pool of blood, struggling to sit up, "There you both are."_

_A dark haired man appeared behind her, "We must go now! They are breaking through!"_

_"Go with Duncan, I will stay with your father," her mother knocked an arrow in her bow._

_"Go, Pup, and know that we love you."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back. Opening them, she was standing in front of a large ruin, and she was greeted by King Cailan, the ruler of Fereldan._

_"Ho there, friend!"_

_Duncan turned to her, "Find Alistair."_

_Suddenly, she was in front of a young man with a very big grin on his face, "You must be Duncan's new recruit, from Highever."_

_Opening her eyes again, Alistair and Duncan stood over her. Alistair helped her to her feet, "Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams…"_

_"KINDRED," something hissed in her head. She was atop the Tower of Ishal, pulling her dagger and sword from a lifeless ogre._

_Darkspawn overwhelmed her and Alistair, "I KNOW YOU, KINDRED"_

_Everything faded around her. Glistening and horrid teeth closed in around her, "I SEE YOU_."

Alessia's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. The night was warm and the stars twinkled over head. She shook with a cold sweat and tried to get her bearings. She closed her eyes and heard the cracking of a fire and Hermes breathing heavily next to her. After a moment, she realized that someone was lightly holding her hand. Alessia opened her eyes again and turned to look up at Alistair, who was looking down at her with kind eyes.

"You're awake," he helped her sit up.

"It seemed so real…"

"Well it was real, in a way. You see, the taint allows us to hear the Darkspawn. The Archdemon…it _talks_. You get used to the nightmares after a while," he let go of her hand and blushed, "I heard you thrashing around, and I thought...thought you'd like to know."

Alessia smiled gently at him, "Thank you, Alistair."

Alistair stood, "That's what I'm here for. To deliver bad news and witty one liners. You should try and go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

Alessia nodded and lay back down, facing away from Alistair. A little voice inside her head spoke up, "Loneliness and nightmares, I wonder if this is what it means to be a Grey Warden."

She closed her eyes, squeezing out a tear before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A Million Little Pieces

**Chapter One—A Million Little Pieces**

_My Dear Brother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, just as I hope to find you well. Someday._

_It has only been a few weeks since Ostagar and, yet, I feel like I have aged so rapidly. But I must be strong; I am a Grey Warden now. And while I'm not exactly sure of what it means to be a Grey Warden, I know I have a large and important task ahead of me. And I don't want to let my fellow Warden down. We're the only two left in all of Fereldan and it is a lot to weigh on one's heart. I do not wish to let him carry the burden alone, for he has much to mourn as well._

_You should be pleased to hear that we are not undertaking this by ourselves. We have managed to gather some companions. They are a rather mis-sorted lot, but they are willing. One of them is a Chantry lay sister; I'm not quite sure what to make of her yet. She's from Orlais, I know that much. And she's better at picking locks than I am. I bet she could get into Papa's desk with no trouble at all. I'm quite jealous, really. And there is also a Qunari traveling with us, can you believe that? He is certainly strange, but his eyes make me sad. It's as if he has locked a piece of his soul behind glass. And then there is Morri-_

"Hermes! Look at what you made me do." Alessia tried to wipe the smear of ink away from the parchment, but it only made it worse.

_As you can see, Hermes sends his regards. I will write again soon._

_Your loving sister,_

_Alessia_

"There, all done. Satisfied?"

Hermes cocked his head to the side and briefly whined.

"I know it seems silly to have wasted the silvers on quills and parchment, but Bodahn gave me a good price. At least Leliana said it was good. You know how _often _I purchase supplies."  
Hermes tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth.

"I miss him." she carefully folded the parchment and stuffed it back into the leather envelope with the blank pieces. Hermes nuzzled her shoulder with his forehead. "I know, you miss him too."

She heard the crunch of leaves and snapping twigs behind her, "Mabari are supposed to be really smart, right? Do you think they can actually understand what we're saying?"

Alessia turned to look up at Alistair, who was grinning down at the pair. Hermes whined at him.

"You could just be responding to the sound of my voice. You could be stupid for all we know." This elicited a low growl from the mabari.

"You shouldn't tease him like that. He's liable to take your hand off," she watched the grin fade from Alistair's face and smirked at the wide-eyed stare that replaced it. "But he knows not to hurt you, of course."

"Erm, yes, of course," Alistair muttered. He unfastened a gauntlet while settling next to her on the log, "Just remind me not to get on his bad side."

Alessia rubbed her furry companion's head and held out a mabari crunch to him. Hermes gave a happy bark before trotting away with his treat, "He's a great menace sometimes, but he's always been a faithful hound. I'm glad he's still with me."

Alistair absently threw small twigs into the fire, "Yes, I believe he would guard you to the death. He could shield you in the event that I could not."

She turned her head slowly to face him; he stared intently at the fire. Almost as if he was purposely trying not to look at her. She chuckled softly to herself.

Alistair gave her a sideways glance, "What?"

"Nothing."

Riiiigggghhhht."

"Spar with me."

Alistair turned fully to face her, "What? You want to—why?"

Alessia stood from the log and straightened her leather gloves, "Well, we still have an hour or so of light left before the sun sets fully," she glanced over to Leliana, who was stirring a pot of stew, "and supper still isn't quite ready yet."

"Y—you're serious? I don't want to hurt you," he was fumbling over his words. She found it really rather cute.

"Did the Chantry teach against fighting girls?"

Alistair's eyes started to shift, "No, it's not that. I just—" he stood up and refastened his gauntlet, "If I don't accidentally smash your face with my shield, you might accidentally stab me in the back."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing we're getting closer to Lake Calenhad then. Come on slowpoke, there's a clearing over there."

"Well, I hope you aim for the unimportant bits," he followed her to the nearby clearing.

Alessia spun her sword and dagger in front of her, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

They both squared their shoulders and began to circle each other. Alessia found the first opening and lunged forward. Alistair lifted his shield, letting her blow glance off of it. She smirked at him, he returned with a big grin.

After circling for another moment, Alistair brought his sword up bringing it down in a wide arc. Alessia's met the advance with her sword. The sound of scraping metal rang through the evening air as the blades slid together until they met at their hilts. Alessia kicked hard at his stomach, nearly knocking the breath out of him. He swung his shield at her, but she spun out of the way.

"You're good at fighting against someone with a shield," he coughed and blocked her swinging dagger.

"I've had practice," she grunted, "My brother and I used to do this all the time."

Alistair swung his sword and hers met him at the hilt again. She smiled sweetly before simultaneously dropping her dagger and lessening the force she was applying to Alistair's blade. He fell forward slightly, eyes wide with confusion. Alessia grabbed his wrist with her newly freed hand and swung her leg up and over his head. His sword arm was now trapped in between her thighs.

"Um, Alessi—ARGH!"

She kicked his leg out from underneath him, sending him backwards. No sooner did he hit the ground when she straddled him, pinning his arms with her legs, dagger over his face. Her dark blue eyes were fierce and sandy blonde hair hung in her face.

"You know, I don't think your average genlock can lift their leg that high."

Alessia laughed and thrust her dagger into the ground next to his head, "I suppose not. Do you yield?"

Alistair smiled, "Yes, my Lady Cousland. I yield to you."

Alessia's smile faded and she stared blankly through Alistair. It was several long moments before Alistair's voice brought her from her reverie.

"Are you okay?"

Alessia looked at him with sad, yet kind eyes, "Yes. But Alistair, could you not call me Lady? Or Cousland? I just—I can't deal with that right now."

Alistair's face softened with comprehension, "Of course, please forgive me. That was a stupid thing to say. But Alessia also feels terribly formal. Do you mind if I call you something else?"

"You can call me Lessie."

"Lessie? Okay, Lessie it is," Alistair glanced at his arms, which were still pinned under her legs, "Would you mind letting me up? I can't feel my fingers."

Alessia chuckled, "I suppose I could do that." She rolled off and lay in the grass next to him, staring up at the darkening sky. "We should probably do this again sometime. You need to brush up on fighting someone more…agile than you."

Alistair laughed, "So it seems."

She propped herself on her arm, "I think you should retire that beat up shield. I have one that you can use that's in better condition. I lack the skill to use one and I think it will suit you nicely."

His hazel eyes grew softer still, "Thank you."

They heard Morrigan calling from the camp, "If you two are finished trying to kill each other, supper is ready!"

Alistair scrambled to his feet and Alessia rolled herself onto her knees, "We should eat. Maybe I could tell you some more stories about the other Wardens. I've got an interesting one about a man name Gregoir."

He offered his hand to her. She smiled and accepted it, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

The pair walked back to camp with the sun disappearing in the trees behind them. And for the first time since leaving Highever, Alessia felt calm.


	3. Short of Glory

**Chapter Two-Short of Glory**

_Run Alessia! Run faster!_

_KINDRED…COME TO ME KINDRED…YOU CANNOT HIDE…_

_Strange, horrid teeth were at her ear, she tried to run even faster. All of a sudden, she was tumbling down a dark hole, with clawed fingers groping at her._

_YOU WILL BE MINE…_

Alessia gasped and snapped up in her bedroll so hard she startled Hermes from his sleep. He yelped and rolled away from her. In the confusion, the hound backed into the tent supports. Alessia shrieked as the whole thing crashed down around them.

"Andraste's flaming knickers! Hermes!"

"Are you all right in there?" asked a sweet Orlesian voice.

"Yes, Leliana, I'm fine. We just had a mishap." Leliana was trying to help free her from the tent, but Hermes was pulling in the other direction, tangling it even more. "Hermes! Please sit, you're not helping!" The mabari obeyed and lay back down.

"What happened? The other Warden is acting strangely as well," asked Sten, sounding irritated, "Do all Wardens act as _imekari_, or just the two of you?"

"I just had a nightmare, Sten, that's all. I imagine Lessie had the same one," yawned Alistair, "Here, Leliana, let me help."

"Hmph. The sun will be up soon, we should start preparing to leave. I will rouse the mage." Alessia could hear the heavy falls of Sten's boots as he headed to Morrigan's camp.

As Leliana and Alistair helped Alessia out of the tent, Leliana asked, "Alistair, do Wardens share dreams?"

"Er, yes, in a manner of speaking. Grey Wardens are connected to each other through our Joining."

"Is that all you share?"

"It's complicated."

"I see," the tent was pulled free at last, "there we are! I will make something for us to eat before we set off. Come on, Hermes, you can help guard from Alistair's sampling hands."

"Hey!" Hermes barked happily and trotted off after Leliana. Alistair helped Alessia roll up her tent, "Are you okay, Lessie?"

"I believe so." After her tent was packed away, she wrung her hands together and asked, "Do these nightmares ever stop?"

"They say it's worse for Wardens that Join during Blights; however, I'm told that most are able to gain control of them after a time. But there are some Wardens that are troubled by them their whole lives. More sensitive, I guess."

"Wonderful," she said, sounding defeated, "I suppose I should get used to the idea of never having a good night's rest again."

She settled down on the log next to the fire and dropped her head into her hands. The log shifted as Alistair sat next to her.

"I know it's a hard thing to get used to, but you are not alone in this. I'll be here to fight at your side, whether it's on the field or in the Fade. We can take on all of Thedas, including the nightmares."  
Alessia snorted, "To glory, then?"

"Well, as long as you lead us there. Knowing me, I'll trip on a rock and fall on my face just short of glory. I'm clumsy like that."

Alessia's head lifted up with laughter, "Well, we can't have you falling down. Who else could carry a shield?"

Alistair playfully shoved her shoulder, "Oh I see, is that all I'm good for? You just keep me around to get hit with heavy objects?"

Morrigan walked over to the fire, arms crossed, "'Tis true enough, I can't think of any other use for you."

Alistair's face twisted into a scowl, which made Alessia laugh even harder, "Now, you two, it's too early to start this. At least wait until we eat."

"Fine," replied Alistair and Morrigan, almost in unison.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long day," sighed Alistair.

A few hours after they set off from camp, Alessia and Alistair stopped to consult their map.  
"If we head northeast from here, we should reach Kinloch Hold by tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure we should be listening to Alistair? We might be better off listening to your hound."

Alistair spun on his heel to frown at Morrigan, who was sneering in his direction, "I don't hear you coming up with any—" He stopped and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword, "Darkspawn!"

Alessia felt strange. It felt as if her blood was humming, and the sensation was almost enough to buckle her knees. She reached for her sword and dagger, trying to prepare for the upcoming attack.

Two genlocks burst from the tree line, crude weapons waving wildly. One of them ran towards Alessia, she kicked hard at its chest, making it stumble backwards. Before the creature could recover, an arrow from Leliana's bow buried itself deep into its neck.

Alistair smashed his shield into the other genlock as four hurlocks came out from the trees. They began to surround her and Morrigan. Morrigan mumbled something to herself and then her hands began to glow. Energy burst out from the mage and blasted the hurlocks back. One of them recovered quickly, Alessia quickly gathered some sand from the ground and threw it at the creature's eyes. It screeched in pain and clawed at its face, giving Alessia enough of an opportunity to get behind it and plunge her sword deep through its belly. The hurlock made a sickening gurgling noise as it slid from her blade.

She turned to see the arc of Alistair's swing slice across another one of the creatures. It hissed loudly at him and brought its axe up over its head to swing at him. Alistair lifted his shield against the blow. The axe came down on the shield with a terrible crack. She could almost feel the reverberations of the metal. But Alistair did not buckle; instead he pushed up with his shield and drove his blade through the Darkspawn's chest.

"Alessia! Behind you!" cried Leliana, firing an arrow at the hurlock barreling towards her and Alistair. It fell with a great thud, twitching on the ground. Alistair slammed the tip of his blade violently into its neck. The twitching continued for a brief moment before ceasing.

She spun around as final hurlock swung its long sword at her. She tried to duck out of the way, but was not fast enough to avoid it cutting into her left arm. Alessia winced, but the adrenaline compensated quickly. She kicked the monster away, staggering it. It recovered and came at her again; she crossed her sword and dagger in front of her and swung. The sword cut into the flesh of its shoulder, and the screech that escaped from its twisted mouth was ear-splitting.

Alistair charged towards her and the hurlock, slamming his shield hard against its injured shoulder. Blackened blood splattered across the shield. The crest of her family was covered in the stinking liquid; it made her stomach flip uncontrollably.

The humming in her blood ceased. She lifted her eyes to see Alistair turn from the hurlock's headless body. The creature crumpled to its knees before falling backwards. Alessia glanced around; the bodies of the Darkspawn surrounded them. Her whole body lurched as she thought of the tower at Ostagar.

A touch on her arm pulled her back to the present, "Lessie…you're bleeding."

She turned her head to look at her injured arm. The adrenaline was ebbing away and now she felt the burning of the gash. With teeth clinched she looked at Alistair, "I felt them…"

Alistair's eyes went wide and then softened, "Come sit, I have some bandages and poultices in my pack." He walked her over to a nearby rock and sat her down. He kneeled down and started to rummage through his pack, after a few long moments, he pulled out a small box and a bottle that smelled of elfroot. "You should remove that gauntlet."

Alessia obliged and took off her leather gauntlet, "It felt…strange."

"Being cut?"

Alessia narrowed her eyes, "No. _Feeling_ them."

"Yeah, it always feels strange. But it's just one of those things we—"

"Get used to…"

Alistair lifted his eyes to look into hers, "Yes," he removed his gauntlets and opened the poultice, "Hold still, this is going to sting."

She winced briefly as the sticky liquid was poured across the gash. She noticed Alistair's face reddening as he ran his fingers across her arm, rubbing the edges of her wound, "Are you all right?"  
"Y—yes, just worried about your arm."

She slyly smirked, "I'm sure my arm will be fine in no time. You are quite the medic. I'm very lucky." Her smirk grew into a smile as the blush on his face deepened.

He quickly bandaged her arm and helped put her gauntlet back on, "There. You should be fine in a couple of days. We should probably have one of the healers look at it when we get to the Circle."

"Thank you, Alistair."

The blush still dominated his features, "You're welcome."

Sten crossed his arms, "Is all of this banter really necessary? We are losing daylight."

Alessia turned to Sten, "Yes, we should continue on to the northeast, it shouldn't be much longer until we can reach a camp."

The rest of the day's journey passed without incident, except Morrigan and Alistair squabbling for most of the afternoon. But as soon as Alistair mentioned the similarities of Morrigan's nose to her mother's, the bickering stopped and they could finally travel in peace.

They could see the tower at Kinloch Hold peak over the horizon as they stopped to make camp, they would reach it the next day, as Alistair said, much to the annoyance of Morrigan.

After supper, Alessia volunteered to take the first watch and everyone else retired to their tents. With Hermes curled by the fire next to her feet, she took a piece of parchment from its envelope and inked her quill.

_Dear Fergus,_

_Today, I felt like a Grey Warden for the first time. It was…frightening. How I wish I could find you, so you could be here to shield me._

She glanced over to Alistair's tent and a smile played at the corner of her mouth as she rubbed her wounded arm.

_But Alistair has proven to fill that role. As you know, I am capable of taking care of myself, but it is nice to know that I have someone at my back, that I'm not alone in all of this. And despite the whispers in my soul and the incessant nightmares, I am glad to be here. I am starting to feel the loneliness slip away._

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. Her thoughts crept back to that morning and to Alistair's words._ We can take on all of Thedas, including the nightmares._

She felt the smile creep across her face, "Just short of glory..."


	4. Divide and Devour

**Reviews are appreciated! ;D**

**Chapter Three-Divide and Devour**

_My Brother,_

_We arrived at the Mage's Tower. It looks just like the paintings we saw in Amaranthine…at least on the outside it does…_

The door shut loudly behind them and the grinding of crossbeams being slid into place reinforced what they already knew.

They were locked in.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that this would be an easy trip to the Tower," sighed Alessia, straightening her leather boot.

"'Tis of no use to complain, we are here. Let us complete the task that those Templars gave you so we can leave."

Alistair snorted, "As much as I hate to admit it, Morrigan is right."

"Perhaps you are not as dumb as you look."

"Anyways…we should probably start over here in the apprentice quarters, see if anyone is around." Alistair's fingers twitched nervously at his side as he walked, "I wish Duncan were here, he'd know how to handle this."

Alessia looked up at Alistair and smiled gently, "I know. But we can take on all of Thedas, right?"

Alistair absently kicked a footlocker at the end of one of the cots, eyes distant. Morrigan scoffed at the sight of him and walked to the other side of the quarters with Leliana. The sound of her disproval helped to refocus his attention. He glared at the back of Morrigan's head and then looked at Alessia, "Yeah. I just…miss him."

"So do I. Even though I didn't know him as long as you, I know he was a good man. I owe him my safety."

Alistair smiled weakly, "He was a good man, and I just wish he had met a fate more deserving of him."

"We'll get Loghain, don't worry. He'll pay for what happened to Duncan. For what happened to everyone."

His smile grew and hazel eyes brightened, "Thank you, it was nice to talk about it. Even for just a moment."

Leliana called from the other side of the room, "There doesn't seem to be anyone here, Alessia."

"Let's continue to the next chamber then, " she replied and then turned to Alistair, "Come on, I could use a big, brave Grey Warden at my back."

Alistair blushed. _Hard._ He bit his lower lip and walked along side her, purposely not looking at her. She smiled despite herself; she had really started to enjoy teasing him.

"I haven't seen a man blush that way since Dairren," she thought to herself.

As soon as she thought the name, her smile quickly died. She shook the thoughts from her head and continued with her companions to the next chamber.

They made their way to the end of the hall where it opened into a big room. There were several small children huddled in the nearby corner. They were cowering from a terrible-looking creature that looked as if it was made of molten earth. It made a terrible hissing sound as it slid towards a defiant looking woman with white hair, neatly pulled back and a staff crossed in front of her. The mage did not back away and the room brightened as energy burst from her. The hissing stopped as the creature melted into the floor.

Alessia looked harder at the woman, and felt an inkling of familiarity. She met this mage at Ostagar, "Wynne?"

The mage turned to face them, and raised her staff aggressively, "Don't come any closer!"

Alessia threw her hands up defensively, "I mean no harm, Wynne."

"How do you know my—wait, I do know you," recognition poured across her aged face and Wynne lowered her staff, "you're the young Warden from Ostagar."

Alessia remembered to breathe and dropped her hands, "Yes. It's good to see…someone that survived." She looked around the room at all the frightened faces, "What happened here, Wynne?"

Wynne brought them up to speed, telling them that when she and Uldred returned from Ostagar, Uldred went mad and rallied mages to attack the Circle.

Then it was Alessia's turn to share her information, "The Knight-Commander sent for the Rite of Annulment," Wynne's eyes closed as she sharply sucked in a breath, "But don't worry, it hasn't arrived yet. I convinced them to let me investigate and find any survivors. If we can find the First Enchanter, the Templars will not act to eliminate the Circle."

"Then we must not waste any more time. Come, let us find Irving." Wynne saw that Alessia was hesitating, "Don't worry about me, child, there is some life in these old bones, yet."

Alessia gave the elder mage a small smile and then turned to Leliana, "Leliana, I trust in your abilities with your bow. That's why I want you to stay here with the apprentices. "

Leliana's eyes softened with disappointment, but she almost instantly recovered her composure, "If you think it is best, I will remain here. May the Maker walk with you." Then she wrapped her arms around Alessia in a brief, awkward embrace. Alessia chuckled nervously as she returned in kind.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, 'tis heartwarming. Can we continue on? I do not wish to remain in this prison longer than I must."

Alessia walked over the doorway that led further into the Tower, "You know the Tower best, Wynne. Whenever you are ready."

_There are things that no waking mortal should ever see, Fergus. I believe that now more than ever…_

They had made it up to the fourth tier of the tower, cutting through abominations and blood mages, Desire Demons and their Templar thralls, alike.

Then they came face to face with a terrible Sloth Demon, who was standing over the still body of a male mage. Wynne gasped at the sight of his crumpled form on the floor, she believed the man to Niall, whom they learned had the Litany of Adralla. She knew that they would need it in order to quell the atrocities they had witnessed on their journey through the tower, but she couldn't get anywhere near him; the Demon guarded the body like Hermes would guard his favorite bone. Wynne shouted his name, but Niall did not rouse.

"Mmmm…more mortals to come and play?" the Sloth Demon whispered in his otherworldly voice, "You look so tired. You should rest….everything will be better after a short rest…"

Alessia's world went black as she tumbled down.

_…and if I never dream again, it'll be too soon._

Alessia's eyes fluttered open. She groaned as she sat up, head feeling far too heavy. As she rolled herself onto her knees, she looked around, trying to get her bearings. Nothing looked familiar, and even more disheartening, she was alone. Alistair, Wynne, and Morrigan were nowhere to be seen.

She shakily rose to her feet, bracing herself with her hand in the dirt. She gathered a clump of the dry earth and rubbed it between her palms. It felt strange, nothing like the soil she knew.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud. She stumbled through her first few steps forward before her weakened knees gave out. She fell sideways into a chest, crushing it below her. She moaned, expectant of pain in her hip and ribs, but she felt none. She opened her eyes again, and everything looked and felt a little sharper than before.

"Well, that's interesting…"

"I never knew you to be so clumsy, my Lady."

She closed her eyes and shivered at the voice. She knew who it was, but she could not bear to look for fear of shattering her mending heart.

She stayed very still for a few long moments before she felt the familiar hand on her cheek, "Are you alright, my Lady? You can open your eyes, I'm decently dressed…"

She opened her eyes to look into the fair ones she knew well. Her voice cracked as she spoke the name out loud, "Dairren…"

_There are some things that should remain buried in our hearts, my Brother…_


	5. Hearts and Ghosts

**Chapter Four-Hearts and Ghosts**

_There are some things that should remain buried in our hearts, my Brother. Better buried than out in the open, where it can hurt you again and again…_

"Dairren…"

She felt her face heat and the tears building as he swept her long bangs behind her ear. His eyes were soft and his smile was gentle. He looked just the way he did that last night they were together. He was her last bit of peace before her world burned around her.

"You look so sad. What's wrong?" He cupped her face with his hand as concern swept over his features. She trembled under his touch and at last she couldn't hold herself together anymore and crumbled into him.

The tears came in choking sobs as he held her close against his chest and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I've missed you," she whispered between sobs, "so much."

He squeezed her gently, "Missed me? Have I been gone?"

"The attack at the castle, there was yelling in the hall. I saw—I—" She was confused, she knew he was supposed to be dead. But at that moment, it didn't matter. She was in his arms and hurt started to slip away, and everything else blurred.

"There is no need to miss me anymore. I am here now."

He held her until the shaking and the tears stopped. She lifted her head up to look at him, "I'm sorry for crying so much," she glanced down at his tear-stained shirt and a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "Andraste's sword…you're all wet."

Dairren tilted her chin to look back up at him, "Don't apologize, Alessia. I can always get another shirt," a bright smile formed on his face, "But it's not every day that a beautiful woman collapses into my arms."

She pinched his arm, "I should hope not, else I might have to throw the wench into the stocks."

Dairren's grin grew, "I'll keep that in mind." Then, the grin melted into a smirk as he lowered his lips to hers.

They were soft and warm, and every bit as wonderful as she remembered. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tangled his hand into her thick braid, locking them closer together. Alessia parted her lips, allowing Dairren to explore her mouth.

Without thinking, her hands drifted to his still-damp shirt. She sighed into his kiss and started working the buttons open. Dairren smiled between kisses, "You always did have nimble fingers."

With only a couple buttons left to unfasten, Alessia stopped abruptly. "Dairren, wait…"

The smile melted from his face, "What is it?"

"This might not be the best time," she glanced around to their unfamiliar surroundings, "or place, to be doing this."

"There's nothing to worry about, all that matters is that we are here together."

He covered her mouth with his again, and a light moan crept from the back of her throat. She could feel herself giving in, like all of her will was being sucked away. She felt light, almost weightless, in his arms. All of her worries were starting to fade; Highever, the Tower of Ishal, the Circle, Alistair…

"Alistair!" She pulled away from Dairren with surprise-filled eyes.

"Um, who?"

"Dairren, we have to figure out where we are. I need to find my companions."

"This Alistair is your companion?"

"Yes, I have been traveling with him," Dairren frowned and dropped his arms to his sides, "now don't do that, I have other companions too. It's been a difficult journey and…I need to find them."

Dairren placed his hand on her cheek, "Are you sure?"

She could feel her resolve falter slightly under his touch, and her eyes fluttered closed, "I…I think…" Her determination was melting away again. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and never leave them again.

A voice screamed from the inside of her mind, "No! Open your eyes, Alessia! Resist this complacency!"

Dairren was already leaning back towards the ground with her cradled in his arms when she, with great effort, pulled herself from the fog that was forming around her thoughts.

"Please, Dairren. Help me find them."

A look of annoyance flashed across his face briefly, but then he smiled softly, "Of course, my Lady. Anything you wish."

She rolled off of him and onto her knees, "Thank you. I really do appreciate you."

Dairren stood and held his hand down to her, "I know."

She wasn't sure how long they walked before they reached a strange stone archway leading into a columned hall.

Staring up at the tops of the great columns, Dairren wondered aloud, "Where does this lead to?"

Alessia's fingers twitched nervously at her sides, she didn't like it here. "I'm not sure, but maybe we'll find someone that can help us."

Dairren looked down at her and softly smiled. He clasped her hand in his as they continued down the hall, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course, it was the Spring Festival, almost four years ago. You were helping your mother up after she tripped over Ser Seymour and spilled her mead all over the front of Lady Camille's dress," she laughed as she recalled the memory, "she stammered out an apology before staggering back to the refreshments."

Dairren chuckled, "Yes, Mother was always…ready for a celebration," he stopped and turned to face her; "You wore a blue dress and had white flowers in your hair. And there was a line of gentlemen waiting to dance with you."

Alessia blushed and stared down at the floor, "Fergus stood next to me and glared at all of them. It kept most of them from actually asking, but not you."

"Well, believe me, I had good reasons to fear your brother, but none of them seemed enough to pass up a chance to hold your hand," he tilted her chin up to look at him and the blush deepened on her face, "it was one of the best days of my life."

Alessia closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead softly. She hugged her arms around his chest and let him hold her for several long moments. The fog in her head was settling in again and this time, she didn't care.

"Teyrna Cousland! You arrive at last!" a familiar voice called from the end of the hall. She pulled herself away from Dairren and tried to refocus her eyes and thoughts.

"D—Duncan?"

A tall, dark man walked towards them. It was indeed the Warden-Commander, "I was starting to worry that your delay was more than the bad weather of the Anderfels. Welcome to Weisshaupt Fortress."

The sight of Duncan blasted away the fog that had been snaking through her mind ever since she arrived in this strange place, "Duncan? No, this cannot be, you should be dead."

"Dead?" Duncan laughed, "Many have tried to kill me, but fortunately, none have succeeded. The journey from Highever must have left you exhausted, allow me to show you and your companion to your chambers where you can rest, Teyrna."

Dairren smiled down at her worried and confused face, "That sounds nice. doesn't it?"

Alessia shook her head, "I am not the Teyrna! And I am certain that you were killed in the battle at Ostagar! The Darkspawn had overrun the Wardens and the King's army. Loghain had abandoned the field and fled to Denerim, Alistair and I were the only Wardens that survived!"

Concerned furrowed Duncan's brow, "Are you feeling alright, my Lady?"

"No! I am looking at the face of a man that should be dead!" she turned to Dairren and lowered her voice, "of two men that should be dead…"

Duncan stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Alessia, we defeated the Darkspawn at Ostagar and quelled the Blight at its source. You should remember this, as you stood next to me on the front line."

Fog threatened her mind again, but Alessia jerked herself from his touch, "No! I will not listen to this," she pulled her longsword from its sheath and held it aggressively in front of her, "there is something going on here and I want to know what it is!"

Duncan's face twisted in anger, "Foolish child! If you want death and destruction," he unsheathed a sword and dagger and his voice became deeper, almost otherworldly, "then I will give it to you!"

He lunged at her, but she quickly jumped to the side and knocked his blade away with her own. Dairren stumbled backwards and cowered behind one of the large stone columns. Duncan turned and lunged again, she brought he blade up to block. The sound of scraping metal rang through the air as he backed Alessia up against the wall.

Duncan shoved hard and pressed his body close to her, smashing their swords between them. "You are a failure of a Warden. You should have died in the Joining and spared us all of your ineptitude."

Fury burned through her blood at his words and she threw him off of her with the strength of her shoulder. She pulled the dagger that was holstered on her hip and crossed it and her sword in front of her. Duncan sidestepped her swing and knocked her into the nearby column, knocking the breath out of her.

She quickly recovered and flipped her dagger so that she was grasping the end of the blade. She threw the dagger with all the strength she could muster and it flew through the air, burying itself into Duncan's shoulder. Duncan screamed in pain, but the scream did not sound like the one of a man, but of a wild beast. He dropped his sword and tried to pull the dagger out. Alessia lunged forward with her blade in front of her, and ran Duncan through.

Duncan's eyes were wide and blackened, and that otherworldly voice spoke again, "You haven't the strength to survive. You will fail!"

Alessia violently pulled her sword out from his middle, "I will listen to you no longer! " She swung her blade across, separating Duncan's head from the rest of him.

She stood there staring down at Duncan's broken body, trying to control her rapid breathing. She heard something moving behind her, and she bent down and yanked her dagger from the dead man's shoulder and spun around.

Dairren froze and threw his hands up defensively, "What is going on, Alessia?"

Alessia took a step back and kept an aggressive stance, "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You should be dead. I watched you die in my chambers; you were shot with an arrow by one of Howe's men. And if you are here, then I…I must be…" She collapsed onto the stone floor and dropped her blades. Tears burned her eyes as she threw her head back and screamed in anguish.

Dairren moved cautiously towards her, "Alessia…"

The tears came, hot and painful, "I am dead, aren't I? I did fail…"

He kneeled before her, "I'm not sure what's going on myself, but I'm sure you did not fail. I've never known you to fail anything. Perhaps we have just been given a chance to be together, a chance we would have never gotten otherwise."

She looked up at him and wiped the tears away, "How can I be sure? Are you really my Dairren?"

Confusion crossed his face, "Of course I am. I can recall every kiss we ever shared, every stolen glance. I remember the night you told me that we could never marry…"

Alessia lowered her head in shame. She knew of the night he spoke of, she remembered the look that he gave her and the slammed door of the library.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, lifting her to look at him, "And I remember that I forgave you and said I understood. I said, 'We nobles have our duties, and I know that I am not the most suitable match for a Teyrn's daughter. But I do care for you and if you ever decide that you want to be my wife, I will be waiting.' We made love in your mother's garden that night."

Alessia searched his eyes for any sign that he was not who he said he was, but found none. She threw her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel herself drifting once more when a glowing rune on a column caught her eye.

"Dairren, what is that?"

Dairren turned to look, "I'm not sure." He stood and helped her up, "Let's take a look."

Alessia gathered her weapons and walked with Dairren to the glowing column. She looked it up and down, appraising the runes. Dairren reached his hand out and touched them. Once he did, they began to glow red and she felt something pulling at her middle, "Dairren…" She looked over to where he was standing, but he was gone. Fear stabbed sharply through her as whatever was pulling on her yanked her with a great force.

She was falling.

"Alessia!"

Alessia's eyes opened and she saw Dairren standing over her. Next to him was another man, with long dark hair and soft eyes. She groaned as she sat up and held her forehead, "What happened?"

The man spoke, "You came through a portal. It can jar your senses if you are not prepared for it." He helped her up, "My name is Niall, and I am a mage of the Circle."

"Niall? Wait, I've seen you before…"

She and Dairren listened to Niall as he explained that they were in the Fade. He assured Alessia that she was not dead, but a prisoner of the Sloth Demon. He wasn't sure about Dairren, which made her heart drop, but she took comfort in the squeeze of Dairren's hand. After Niall finished, she told him that she would find a way out come back for him. Niall gave her a small smile, but did not look encouraged at all.

A burning Templar fell at Alessia's feet as he passed his energy to her. She closed her eyes as flames licked over her skin and when she threw her arm out, the flames shot out from her finger tips.

Dairren looked impressed, "Well, that's a neat trick. The charred look doesn't really suit you though."

She turned and glared from her fire-filled eyes, "Careful Dairren, I might just set you on fire. " She let the flames die and her skin returned to normal.

"At least then, we'll match."

They walked over to the rune-inscribed pedestal and held hands as they were pulled through. When they landed on the other side of the portal, they were in a small wooden house. Two small children ran around them, laughing and playing games. Alessia looked around and saw a familiar face in the nearby kitchen.

"Alistair!" Hope and relief filled her until she felt like she was going to burst.

Alistair turned to face them and a bright smile formed across his handsome face. Next to him was a woman in a plain green dress with hair pulled back into a simple style. Alessia had never seen her before. They both walked out into the room, more children ran underfoot.

Alistair threw his arms around Alessia, lifting her and spinning her around. He put her down leaving her looking utterly surprised and breathless and Dairren looking extremely jealous. "I was just thinking about you, isn't that a coincidence?" He glanced over to the woman next to him, "Oh, how rude of me! Lessie, this is my sister, Goldanna."

Dairren turned to Alessia, "Lessie?"

Alessia lowered her eyes away from Dairren's angry, jealous face and turned back to Alistair, "Alistair, we have to leave. Now. None of this is real."

Alistair furrowed his brow, "What? What are you talking about? Of course this is real."

Alessia grasped his gauntlet, "Do you always walk around with demon blood on your armor?"

Alistair yanked his arm away, "Nonsense! I don't have demon blood on my—" He looked down and saw dark splashes on the glinting metal of his gauntlet. He looked back up at Alessia with pure shock on his face, "That wasn't there before. What's going on, Lessie?"

"We need to get out of here, this is the Fade."

Goldanna finally spoke, "Alistair, are your friends going to join us for supper?"

Alistair turned and faced his sister, "I think—I have to leave. "

Goldanna's face twisted into something _unnatural_, "No! He is ours! And I'd rather see him dead than free!"

Both Goldanna and the children twisted into terrible creatures and began to attack Alessia and Alistair. The sounds of angry shrieks and grinding metal filled the air as they fought them off.

After the last of them fell, Alistair turned to Alessia and scooped her up into his arms again, "Are you alright? I'm so relieved you are here! What is happening?"

"We are trapped in the Fade as prisoners of the Sloth Demon. I've been searching for you. I thought I'd never find you."

"So, Goldanna wasn't real?" Alessia shook her head as he put her down. "Oh, well don't tell everyone how easily fooled I was." He looked up at Dairren, who was leaning against the nearby wall, "What about your friend, is he real?"

Dairren snorted and spoke bitterly, "Don't worry about me, I'm already dead."

Alessia looked back and forth between them and opened her mouth to speak. But as she did, Alistair began to fade.

"Hey! What's happening?" He reached his arm out to Alessia, "Lessie!"

She went to grab his hand but it passed right through as if nothing was there at all. "Alistair!" Then before she could figure out what to do, he was gone. She dropped to her knees, "I'll find you. I promise."

"Humph."

She turned to Dairren, who was scowling at the floor, "What is wrong with you?"

Dairren did not move from the wall, he just stared at her angrily, "There is nothing wrong with me. What is wrong with i_you/i_? Who is this man? And why is he calling you something that you only allowed your brother to call you?"

She stood up and faced him fully, "Now wait just a—"

Dairren threw his hands up as he pushed off of the wall, "No! I understand what's going on here! You fancy him and you just don't want to admit to me that you are a shallow whore! Duncan was right, you are a failure. You couldn't save your family and you just left me to die! And now you've moved onto another man that you can ruin with your lies! "

Alessia mouth dropped in shock and horror. Once she regained her power of speech, she spoke slowly, "You are not my Dairren are you? He would never spew the poison that drips from your words."

Dairren threw his head back with laughter, "i_Your/i_ Dairren? Since when did you consider me yours? I know it wasn't your family that didn't agree to our match, it was you. You just used me and you would toss me away. And now you spit on my memory!"

Tears threatened the back of her eyes, "That's not true."

He walked over to her, "Oh isn't it? I know you. You are just like all the noble girls, shallow and treacherous. You should have died in Highever. " He shoved her down to the floor, "You should just lie down and die here!"

She threw her arm up to shield herself from the blow that she was certain would be coming. It didn't. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Dairren was gone.

Alessia continued on and found Morrigan and Wynne. But just like Alistair, they faded away, leaving her alone once more. She walked through portals aimlessly, and thought about Dairren's bitter and angry words. She was beginning to wonder if she should just lie down and die. But then she thought about everything that had happened since she entered the Fade and a realization almost knocked her over. Her resolve took over again.

She decided to walk through one last portal and braced herself for whatever was on the other side. Her heart dropped at what she saw.

Dairren stood in the middle of an empty field with his arms crossed, "What do you want now? I thought I told you to just give up and die."

Anger filled her as she tasted the bitterness of his voice, "I know who you are now. You're a demon, just like everything else here. You took my dearest memories of Dairren and perverted them. " She drew her sword and dagger, "And once you saw I was capable of finding my friends, you thought to exploit the weakness I had shown."

Dairren laughed, his voice slowly changing just as Duncan's had, "Hmmm, I suppose a mortal such as yourself, would have figured it out sooner or later. If you weren't so weak, it would have been sooner. You are a foolish creature and I will enjoy sucking the life out of you."

There was a flash of light and Dairren transformed into the demon she saw in the Tower before everything went dark. He was the Sloth Demon.

"There you are, child."

Alessia turned to see Wynne, Morrigan, and Alistair appear. She nearly fell to her knees with relief, but kept control.

Alistair grinned at her, "Ready to get the hell out of here?"

She smirked at him, "I believe you just said the magic words."

The Sloth Demon collapsed with a screech and Alessia stood over it trying to catch her breath. It laughed at her, "This changes nothing, mortal! You will still fail!"

"That may still be true, but I will not fall to you." She drove her sword as hard as she could through the demon's neck, silencing its poisonous words.

Everything else happened in a blur. She barely remembered pulling the Litany of Adralla from Niall's broken body or driving her dagger into Uldred's eye. It wasn't until the First Enchanter placed his hand on her shoulder did she pull herself from her fog.

"Warden, are you alright?"

"Erm, yes ser, I am fine. Just exhausted from the trek up the Tower."

The man smiled down at her, "Yes, I'd imagine so. You have my eternal gratitude as well as the aid of the Circle of Magi. We will stand with you to face the Darkspawn."

"Thank you, First Enchanter."

"Now, perhaps you and your companions should rest. As I understand it, some of our guest quarters were largely undamaged. You are more than welcome to them."

Alessia smiled weakly at him, "You have my thanks."

The First Enchanter patted her shoulder with sympathy-filled eyes and walked off to speak with the Knight-Commander.

She dragged herself to the guest quarters unassisted after seeing the healers about her wounds. Sitting on the end of the bed, she pulled the parchment from her pack and inked her quill again. She poured word after word until the light from the setting sun died behind the mountains.


	6. Circumstantial Consequence

_A/N: Writer's block SUCKS. Sorry for the delay! Comments are appreciated_

**Chapter Five-Circumstantial Consequence**

_Fergus,_

_How did you ever deal with leading the knights and soldiers? I have read books on leadership and I paid attention through most of Aldous' teachings. But to actually do it is a much different thing…_

Alessia decided to spend an additional day in the Circle Tower to resupply and rest. Merchants, including Bodahn, had gathered near The Spoiled Princess with new goods. So she sent Morrigan, Sten, and Leliana off to trade their old equipment while she stayed in the Tower with Alistair and Hermes.

Not long after she sent her companions of across the lake, she was summoned by the First Enchanter. Alessia made her way through the hallways with Hermes taking up his post beside her. Hermes had constantly underfoot ever since she returned from her journey through the Fade and the confrontation with Uldred. The hound knew that something laid heavy on her mind, but true to the ways of the Mabari, he offered her silent comfort.

Death still clung to the stone walls, even with mages and Templars alike scrubbing them with determined fervor. Everyone wanted to bury the memories of the abominations and blood magic that dominated the Tower, including Alessia.

_I feel that I am weak, my Brother…_

On her way to the end of the hall where the First Enchanter's study was, she spotted Alistair. Alistair was dressed in a simple linen shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and leather breeches and boots. He was kneeling between two mages scrubbing the wall with a large brush. When he looked up and saw her, a silly grin crossed his face and he waved.

Alessia returned with a smiled and a small wave, "Decided to pitch in?"

Alistair stood and wiped the water off his hands with the tail of his shirt, "I wanted to feel useful since we're spending another day here. And if the living in the Chantry taught me anything, it's how to scrub." His hazel eyes lit up with his soft laughter. "And where are you headed off to looking so determined?"

"The First Enchanter asked to see me; I'm not sure what about though?"

"Hmm. I saw Wynne walk into his study not too long ago and I haven't seen her come out yet. Perhaps Irving would like more information about what happened while we were liberating the Circle." He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was thinking, "Or perhaps he just wants to thank you again."

"I don't think it will be as simple as that."

Alistair chuckled, "It never is, is it? Well, my fearless leader, I'll let you get back to it. I'm going to get back to doing what I do best."

Alessia looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. A wash of confusion covered Alistair's face and he furrowed his brow, "What's so funny, Lessie?"

She gathered her thoughts, trying to control herself, "I was just thinking about how Morrigan would respond to what you just said. I think she would have said, 'What? Sweating and being in the way?'" Alistair's mouth fell open, causing Alessia's giggles to return. "I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, really I wasn't."

Alistair narrowed his eyes at her, but smiled genuinely, "I think you have been hanging around that witch a little too much, Lessie. Nonetheless, it's nice to see you happy, even if it is at my expense. You have not smiled nearly as much as you should."

Alessia dropped her eyes to the floor, "I know. It's just…" She felt Alistair's damp hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I'm fine. I promise. I should go; it wouldn't be very polite of me to keep our host waiting." She gave him a small, forced smile before she turned to go and Alistair rubbed Hermes' head before returning back to scrubbing the stone wall.

oOo

"You want to come with us, Wynne?" Alessia asked, puzzled, "Aren't you needed here?"

The elder mage smiled kindly at her, "Perhaps, but I do believe Irving and the Circle will be fine without me. I think I would be of more use with the Grey Wardens in fighting the Blight."

First Enchanter Irving piped in, "Wynne has always preferred assignments outside the Circle. She would be of great use to you, as she is a very skilled healer."

Alessia looked down at her freshly scarred arm, "Well, we do find ourselves in need of that."

Wynne rose from her chair, "Then it's settled. I will accompany the Grey Warden on their journey. I shall go prepare my things, thank you Irving. And thank you, Alessia."

Alessia watched Wynne as she left the office and shook her head with amusement. She looked up at Irving, "Should I be expecting this while I'm in her company?"

Irving chuckled, "Wynne is a determined soul."

"Well, that is a good quality in an ally. I'll try to return her to the Circle of Magi safely, First Enchanter." She rose from her chair and gave the mage a small bow, "And thank you."

oOo

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Alessia decided to help Alistair with scrubbing walls. By mid-afternoon Morrigan, Sten, and Leliana returned with supplies for the next leg of their journey. All that there was left to do was supper and then sleep.

But sleep was not an easy friend to Alessia. She was scared of going back to the Fade and possibly seeing Dairren again. A small piece of her was still unsure if the Dairren that accompanied her throughout her ordeal was the Sloth Demon the entire time.

She sat up from her bed and tried to shake the thoughts of Dairren from her head. She glanced around the room. It was dark, save the moonlight shining through the stained glass balcony door. It cast colorful shadows on her bed and on herself.

She sighed softly and swung her legs out over the bed, sleep was obviously not coming to her tonight. She tip-toed towards the balcony door and slowly turned the handle. _Please don't squeak,_ she prayed. It didn't.

Alessia stepped out onto the large stone balcony and pulled the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack. There was a soft breeze coming across the Lake Calenhad, it felt nice against her lightweight shirt and breeches. The stone was a little cold under her bare feet, but she didn't mind. It reminded her of standing on her balcony in Highever. Alessia closed her eyes and let her mind drift for a couple of moments.

She opened her eyes again, coming back to reality and leaned forward against the railing. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. It created a wondrous scene of reflections on the lake. She looked down at the thirty foot drop to the water and smiled. _Well, everyone's asleep and won't notice a bit of daring..._

Alessia hoisted herself onto the stone railing and tried to stand. Once she had the proper balance, she walked to the corner farthest from the balcony doors and positioned herself with one foot on each side of the corner. The breeze was light enough not to blow her backwards, but cool enough to make her hug her arms to her chest. She stood like that for several long moments, breathing deep, trying to clear her head of the ghosts. There were always so many ghosts. Ghosts of the grueling battles she fought in the tower, ghosts of the fallen at Ostagar, ghosts of Highever. She had been focusing so hard, she didn't her the balcony door click shut behind her.

"That's awfully dangerous."

Alessia's muscles involuntarily twitched in surprise, making her lose her balance. She could feel herself falling forward slightly and tried to compensate by pulling backward. _Too much! Too much!_She closed her eyes tight, anticipating the pain of the fall.

"I've got you!" Alessia fell into a strong chest and firm arms hooked under hers, trying put her back on her feet. "I didn't mean to scare you. But what were you doing up there?"

Back on her feet, Alessia turned to face Alistair, who was still standing very close, arms slightly outstretched, as if ready to guard her from another fall. "I'm okay Alistair. I couldn't sleep." Alistair took a small step back to put some more space between the two of them. He studied her face. "I wanted to clear out some of the ghosts."

"Afraid of the exit wounds?" Alessia gave him a puzzled look. Alistair leaned back against the railing, "Sometimes releasing a memory can be just as painful as what made the memory in the first place. Exit wounds."

Alessia nodded her head in agreement. "I was thinking about my father. I used to stand on my balcony like that back home. He used to say 'Pup, I swear you are Dalish in a little girl's form.'" Her mouth curved into a small smile. "And it used to drive my mother insane, she would be walking in the gardens below my room and she would see me. I almost made her faint when I pretended to lose my balance."

Alistair laughed, "I imagine it was quite a commotion."

Alessia leaned forward on the railing next to Alistair, "Oh it was. It made my father and Fergus laugh though." She turned her head to face Alistair, "How are your exit wounds? You seem to be in better spirits after our talk about Duncan."

Alistair cocked his head to the side and gave a relaxed smile, "It still hurts, but far less than it did. Thank you for that."

"As I recall, I didn't do much. I just listened mostly."

"It was enough. Truly. And when this is all over, we should go to Highever and set things right together. For Duncan and your family."

Alessia took a deep breath and released it slowly. "That is one of your better plans."

Alistair rolled his eyes at her. "I do occasionally have moments of great clarity."

Alessia threw him an amused grin, "I'm glad to hear it." Alistair rolled his eyes at her again. Alessia shook her head and let her thoughts drift, after a moment she looked at Alistair again, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Alistair's face fell and he looked away from her. "Umm, yes, the woman from the Fade. Goldanna." He walked away from the railing and walked over to the wall. He hit the back of his head against it before sliding down and sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry I never said anything about her. I figured with everything that has happened with your family, you wouldn't want to hear about mine."

Alessia cocked her head to the side and just looked at him for a moment, "Nonsense, I told you before that I was genuinely interested in you…" She cleared her throat, "your life. I was under the assumption that you didn't have any family."

Alistair laid his head in his hands for a brief moment and then looked back at her, "I've never actually met her. I looked her up and saw her from a distance." Alessia's face twisted with confusion. "It's…complicated. If you don't mind me asking though, who's Dairren?"

Alessia bit her bottom lip and joined Alistair on the floor. She knew he was just changing the subject, but a small voice inside her was compelling her to tell him what she had been holding inside.

"Dairren was the son of Bann Loren. He was staying with my family when Arl Howe attacked us. He died right in front of me."

"Was he special to you?"

A wash of guilt came over her and she swallowed hard, "Yes…he was." She dropped her head to her knees. "I am such an awful person, Alistair."

"I have a hard time believing that you are awful, Lessie. Why would you say such a thing?"

"He wanted to marry me."

They both sat in silence for a long time. Alessia lifted her head up and smacked it against the wall a couple of times, "He wanted to marry me, Alistair. And it scared me."

"Being scared of marriage doesn't make you an awful person. "

"It does when you lie about the reason why." Alessia turned and looked into his confused eyes, "I told him that my parents wouldn't approve of the match. I lied to him. I was perfectly content with our relationship as it was."

"Well, from what I understand, courting can take some time…"

Tears started to sting the back of her eyes and a wave of shame crashed over her, "I wouldn't have called it 'courting'…"

"What do you…" realization pierced his hazel eyes, "Ohhhhhh. I see. You were lovers."

Alessia slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Did you love him?"

A single tear betrayed her and she turned to wipe it away, "I don't know. I cared about him. I just...I didn't want to get married. I didn't want to bind myself to another." She felt Alistair shift closer to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. She looked back at him and her voice cracked as she spoke, "I never meant to hurt anyone. But I am weak, Alistair and I let fear rule me. I always let fear rule me and I don't think I can do this. I'm so afraid."

Alistair brushed her long bangs out of her eyes, "You are not weak. And you are certainly not awful. I am probably the last person that should tell you that you shouldn't let your grief rule you but…" he swallowed hard, "You can do this. I believe in you and I will stand by you."

Another tear fell and she blushed as Alistair wiped it away, "As long as you're willing to take on all of Thedas with me, Alistair."

"Of course, as long as you lead." They both laughed and shivered against the wind. "Do you want to go back inside; you should probably get some sleep."

Alessia yawned, "I'm not ready to brave the Fade just yet, let's stay out here a bit longer." But sleep was already pulling at her eyes as she rested her head on Alistair's shoulder

Alistair chuckled, "Okay then."

They sat in quiet companionship for a long time. It seemed that sleep would finally win her over.

Sleepily, Alessia spoke again, "Alistair?"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" She was wrapped in the warmth of him and fell into a dreamless sleep before he had the chance to answer.


	7. Death of A Dream

_**A/N-Sorry for the delay on this one. For some reason I couldn't update :(**_

_**Chapter Six- Death of A Dream**_

Alistair rose first the next morning, tip-toeing out of the guest quarters. He made his way to the guest washroom, where a pitcher of water sat next to a small basin.

He removed his linen shirt so he could wash his face. As he did, he hummed a nameless tune off-key. And despite all of the death and destruction that seemed to be following him around everywhere, he was feeling rather good. _At least I still have pants on_, he thought.

Of course, he counted some of his good mood to the night before. Alessia had opened up to him about the mystery man from the Fade. Even though it hurt to find out that she had a lover, he was pleased that she was letting him in.

Alistair smiled when he thought about Alessia. Just the thought of her name always seemed to pull at the corners of his mouth; he had never experienced anything like it before. And he always found his eyes wandering over to her in camp, watching her walk around, talking to everyone. He loved how her brow furrowed slightly as she wrote her mysterious letters. He had come to care for her a great deal.

He just didn't have the nerve to tell her.

_Why did she have to ask me if anyone ever told me I'm handsome and then fall asleep?_

Alistair lifted his head up and felt around for something to dry off with. As he did, he softly sang, "Tainted blood. Whoa oh, tainted blood. Don't touch me please; I cannot stand the way you feed! You're Darkspawn and you're evil, whoa. So I'll just stab you and then I'll go..."

Alistair found a hand towel to dry off his face and neck. He tossed the towel back onto the counter and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it on to his arms, he opened the door to step out into the hallway. As he pulled it over his head, he bumped into something, startling him and making him trip over his own feet. Alistair fell forward onto what he bumped into, knocking them both to the stone floor.

It took only a moment to realize it was a person that he was on top of. Warm hands were braced against his bare chest, and a soft giggle wafted through the cool air.

Alistair managed to get his head all the way through his collar and tried to nervously bumble out an apology. His face turned a bright shade of red when he realized whose blue eyes were looking back at him.

"Good morning, Alistair," Alessia said, with a silly grin, cheeks equally as red.

_Oh Maker, take me now please..._

"G-good morning, Lessie. I'm really sorry. I should have paid attent-"

Alessia shook with laughter, "Alistair, it's okay. But can you get off me? I can't feel my toes."

oOo

A few hours after setting off for Redcliffe from Kinloch Hold, Alessia glanced at Alistair, who was still a very obvious shade of red.

She bumped the armor plate on his arm with her fist, "You okay?"

Still staring straight ahead, trying not to look at her, he stumbled over his words, "Y-yes. I'm…I was just thinking about something."

_He's so cute when he blushes, _she thought. Out loud, she asked, "Copper for your thoughts?"

Alistair opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to try and say something, but then a look of concern swept over his face and he pointed up the path, "What in the Maker's name is going on here?"

Alessia looked in the direction he was pointing. A woman in a tattered dress waved her arms frantically overhead as she jogged towards them.

"Please sers! You must come! Our caravan was attacked and we need help!" The desperation in the woman's eyes gave way to tears and her knees buckled. "Please…my children…"

Alessia spun on her heel and addressed her companions, "Wynne, come with me and Alistair. Everyone else, watch the road. If we need you, I'll signal." She looked down at Hermes, "Come on boy, you can help too."

They followed the woman down the narrow path until it opened up into a clearing. Alessia noticed a blonde elf leaning against the overturned caravan. He didn't look hurt. In fact, he was smirking at her. She lifted her eyes up the side of the hill next to her and spotted two archers.

It was a trap.

"Wynne!" She turned to the elder mage, eyes wide, "Throw up a signal! Now!" Wynne sent a column of energy straight into the sky above them, high enough for the others to see. Alessia knew that they would come running, but this trap also included a well-placed tree, effectively blocking their exit.

Alessia whirled around to see the elf draw his blades and announce to his fellows, "The Grey Warden dies here!"

She drew her own weapons and signaled Hermes to charge the woman that led them here. The hound bowled the woman over in time to cut her off from releasing what seemed to be a magical attack. _Oh, that's just wonderful! They have a mage, too. Wonderful thinking, Alessia. Your bleeding heart is getting you in trouble again._

The elf charged at her, menacing smirk still plastered over his face. _No use worrying about it now…_

oOo

The last of the assassins slid from Alessia's sword as she looked over the battlefield, and something twitched in the corner of her eye.

It was the blond elf. He groaned as he stirred. Alessia stuck her sword in the ground, still clutching her dagger and made a beeline to her would-be killer. Surprised at her own strength, she lifted the elf up by the collar of his leathers with one hand and in one smooth motion, slammed him into the rocky side of the hill.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Alistair and Wynne had gathered behind her. Hermes growled at her feet. The elf's head lolled as he mumbled something in a foreign tongue. It was one she recognized. _Antivan?_

She pulled him away from the hillside before slamming him back into it, "Who are you, elf? Why are you trying to kill us?"

The elf's golden eyes opened and he appraised her carefully. He still had a smirk etched across his mouth, "You play rough for someone so beautiful."

She slammed him into the rocks again, "You didn't answer my question."

The elf swore bitterly and spoke again in Antivan, "Talisen always said a woman would be the end of me."

Alessia cocked her head to the side and replied back in flawless Antivan, "Your friend sounds like a smart man."

The elf stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter and spoke again in the common tongue, "Well, you are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Alistair stepped closer to them, "What's going on, Lessie? Who is he?"

Alessia didn't look at him, still focused on the elf, "He's Antivan. I know that much. I'm going to assume that you are a Crow as well. Am I correct?"

The elf smiled, "That you are, _mi bella_. My name is Zevran Aranai."

Alessia set Zevran on his feet, but still held his collar, "Who sent the Antivan Crows after us?"

Zevran cleared his throat before speaking again, "I was sent by a man in the capital named Loghain." There was a very audible clenching of Alistair's gauntleted fists at the mention of the name. Zevran continued, "I was instructed to take out any remaining Grey Wardens. I've been here for three days awaiting someone who fit your handsome description," nodding his head at Alistair.

Alessia turned to Alistair, "Loghain is sending assassins after us. We are more of a threat to him than I would have initially guessed."

"Well, what should we do? And what should we do about him?"

Zevran spoke again in Antivan, "Yes, what will you do with me? I can serve you if you wish. I will not complain about serving someone as beautiful as you."

Her eyes were still focused on Alistair. He was shifting uncomfortably from side to side. She could tell that he didn't like that he couldn't understand the elf's words. Turning back to Zevran, memories of Orianna and Oren poured into her head and all of her righteous angry melted away. She no longer wanted to drag her dagger across his smirking face.

Letting go of Zevran's leathers and taking a step back, "We're bringing him with us."

Alistair closed the gap between Alessia and himself, "What? You want to bring the assassin with us? He just tried to _kill_ us!"

Alessia looked back at him expressionless, "We are at war Alistair, and I am calling everyone to arms." She turned to Zevran, "In exchange for sparing your life, you are going to assist the Grey Wardens in stopping the Blight."

Zevran stood there, staring at the two Wardens for a few long moments before crossing his wrists over his chest and bowing his head, "I am your man, without reservation. This, I swear."

Alistair snorted, "Well, if there was any doubt that we were desperate, there isn't now."

Alessia said nothing and turned to pull her sword out of the ground. As she began walking towards the overturned tree, Zevran caught up with her to match stride and asked, "If I may, where did you learn to speak Antivan?"

"My brother married an Antivan noblewoman."

"Ah, he has fine tastes. She must be beautiful."

"Yes, she was. She was murdered." She left Zevran staring after her, dumbfounded.

oOo

Everyone was restless at camp that night, no doubt due, in part, to the presence of their newest traveling companion. Zevran had an easy laugh and just shrugged off everyone accusatory stares.

The night was cool and clear when everyone decided to rest for the night. Alessia offered to take first watch and settled next to the fire, pulling her cloak tightly around her. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began another letter to Fergus.

_Another letter that will never be sent…_

A couple of hours passed before Alessia heard the crunching of leaves behind her. She turned to see Alistair walking over to the fire.

"Couldn't sleep, Alistair?"

Alistair settled on the log next to her and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really, no. More nightmares."

"I see. Perhaps it is a good thing I haven't tried to sleep yet. Maker knows, the last thing I need is more nightmares." She folded her parchment and placed it back into her leather envelope.

Alistair watched her, "Who are you always writing to?"

She looked up at him and bit the inside of her lip. Sighing, "My brother, Fergus."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "Fergus?"

Alessia stared down at the ground, absently kicking at the dirt, "Yes. It's how I convince myself that he's still alive." She could feel tears build in the back of her eyes and blinked them back rapidly, "I know, it sounds foolish."

Alistair smiled softly, "I don't think it is foolish. What were you writing to him about?"

She stared into the fire for a long moment, "My birthday is in a few days. I'll be twenty years old. I was telling him about how Mother would be fussing over the celebrations in the town square."

Alistair looked intrigued, "How would your birthday celebration go? Is it a big event?"

Alessia smiled weakly, "Yes. There is a festival and games. Mother would have a new dress made for me and have flowers woven into my hair." She chuckled softly, "And Fergus would stare down all of the young noble boys that made eyes at me. It was his favorite part."

Alistair laughed, "It sounds fun."

"It can be. Mostly, it is stressful. Mother would always be running to and fro, trying to get everything prepared. Some years I wished I didn't have a birthday, just so she would relax." She closed her eyes and choked back the tears that threatening to burst forth at the thought of her mother, "At least, I don't have to worry about it this year. I'll be lucky if I live to see my birthday, at the rate we're going."

Alistair scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't talk like that. You'll live to see twenty. And then twenty-one. You'll live long enough to face The Calling."

Now it was Alessia's turn to look confused, "What is The Calling?"

Alistair looked at her wide-eyed and was silent for a long time before speaking, "I forgot that we didn't have a chance to tell you."

She looked back at him, inquisitively, "Well…tell me now."

Alistair bit at his bottom lip and sighed heavily, "We Grey Wardens don't have to worry about dying of old age. The taint that we take inside ourselves will eventually catch up with us. When it does, Wardens go to Orzammar to set off into the Deep Roads. They refer to it as 'The Calling'."

Alessia stared blankly at the fire, "So being a Grey Warden will eventually kill me. How long do Grey Wardens live?"

"About thirty years after their Joining."

Alessia rose silently and walked away from the fire into the darkness of the camp. She hugged her chest against the cold and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Lessie, are you alright? I'm sorry."

Alessia spun around to face him, "Sorry? How much more must I sacrifice to be a Grey Warden? I have no home. No family. I have assassins ready to kill me just for being a Warden. I have horrible nightmares and I am expected to end a Blight simply because I _am _a Warden." The tears started to stream in full force, "Now you are telling me my death is already set in stone? Whatever Howe didn't take from me, the Wardens surely did. I have nothing, Alistair!"

Alistair kicked the ground with his boot and mumbled, "You have me, Lessie…"

She covered her face with her hands and cried until her eyes ached. Alistair just stood next to her, offering himself as a silent companion. After the tears stopped, she spoke again, "I am the last of my line, Alistair. I just cannot accept my father's name dying with me."

Alistair stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I understand how you feel. I really do. I'm the last of my line, too."

She stared up into his hazel eyes, "What do you mean?"

Alistair dropped his head and sighed, "I suppose I was going to have to tell you this eventually, and since we're going to be in Redcliffe by tomorrow…" He cleared his throat and lowered his hands to his sides, "I am the last of the Theirin bloodline. My father was King Maric."

Alessia's knees buckled slightly and she swayed on her feet, "You mean King Cailan was your brother?"

"Yes. Well, half-brother…"

She stared at him for a moment, "That means you are next in line for the throne. You could take it back from Loghain."

"I doubt it would be that simple. I was always hidden from court so I wouldn't be a threat to Cailan's rule. And I've never been interested in being king. I don't think I'd be any good at it anyway. If anyone should be king, it's Eamon."

Alessia understood his hesitation about ruling. In the back of her head, she always had to be ready to step in and be the Teyrna of Highever, in case anything ever happened to Fergus. It wasn't a job that she really wanted, but it wouldn't stop her from doing her duty.

"At least, it's an option to discuss when we finally see Arl Eamon."

Alistair looked up at her, "Yeah, maybe. You aren't mad are you? I mean, about me not telling you?"

Alessia smiled softly, "No, I'm not mad. I understand why you kept it to yourself; it can't be easy to carry that secret."

Alistair's face lit up when he realized he was forgiven, he threw an arm over her shuddering shoulders, "I'm glad you aren't mad. Let's get you back over to the fire before you freeze to death."

Alessia allowed herself to be led back to the crackling fire. As she settled back on to the log she thought, _I am destined to die a Grey Warden, I might as well get used to it. My dreams are to be replaced by nightmares. _She looked up at Alistair throwing more wood into the flames. _At least I won't be alone…_


	8. Nights on Fire

**A/N: Writer's block strike again! Don't worry, I'm striking back. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven-Nights on Fire

Alistair stared into the fire and embraced the quiet of the camp. Alessia lay on the ground next to him, with her head resting on Hermes. She was finally sleeping and he didn't want to wake her to take her to her tent, lest he get his arm bitten off by the mabari. Or her.

It had only been a couple of hours since he told her, rather unceremoniously, that he was the bastard son of King Maric. He didn't want to tell her at all, but he wanted to let her know that he did know how she felt, at least in a small way. Of course he didn't feel the same type of kinship with his family as she did with hers, but he had to say something and it spilled out of him.

_You never think about what you're going to say do you, you sod? Always running in, head-first_, he thought to himself.

Alistair watched the flames dance in the fire pit and felt his thoughts wander off and found himself in the middle of a long-sealed memory.

_Alistair was running through halls of the castle, trying to get away from the other stable boys who were picking on him. He managed to pump his four year old legs fast enough to lose them in the twisting corridors and found himself in the dining hall. As he was running, he looked behind him to see if he was safe and bumped into something hard. Alistair landed firmly on his rear-end and smacked his head on leg of the oak dining table. Tears burned at the back of his eyes and he tried to rub them away as he looked at the obstacle he ran into. _

_It was a pair of impossibly long legs. Somewhere above the legs, a voice spoke to him._

"_Well, hello there. Are you alright?"_

_Alistair panicked and scurried backwards underneath the table. The voice chuckled and the legs bent until the rest of the person came into view. A man with golden hair and bright eyes smiled at him._

"_Are you going to stay under there? Seems like a good place to hide. Care if I join you?" Alistair drew his knees into his chest and just stared at the man. The man's smile faded slightly and his eyes darted up to the table top. He reached up and pulled a small plate down into view. The bright smile returned to his face, "I've brought some cheese."_

_Alistair eyes moved from the cheese to the man, "What kind of cheese?"_

_The man ducked under the table and sat in front of Alistair with his legs crossed, "Let's see, we have some Amaranthine Blue, some smoked Antivan…oh! Try this one. Orlesian Brie." He handed a small piece of white cheese to Alistair. _

_Alistair took it tentatively and nibbled on the end. It was soft and its flavor danced around on his tongue. He popped the rest of the cheese into his mouth and chewed it happily._

_The man laughed, "Like that one, eh? At least the Orlesians were good for something." He placed the plate in between the two of them, offering for Alistair to take more, chuckling as the boy took another piece of the brie. "What's your name?"_

_With his mouth full, "Alistair."_

"_Alistair," the man rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then stuck out his hand in greeting, "hello Alistair, my name is Maric."_

_Alistair placed his small hand into the man's and shook it, "That's the king's name."_

_Maric laughed, "Is it? Well, hopefully he wears his name better than I wear mine. Where were you running off to, head-first like that?"_

_Alistair wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I was trying to get away from Tomas and Gareth. They're mean."_

"_You know, I smacked my head hard once while running away from some mean men. It's not any fun, I'll tell you."_

_Alistair smiled weakly, "No ser. Did someone come and give you cheese, too?"_

_Maric laughed hard, "I wish! No, I got quite a different kind of offer, but cheese would have made it better."_

"_Your majesty?" Another voice called out._

"_Down here, Eamon." Alistair's eyes went wide as he looked up at the golden-haired man. Maric looked down at him and winked._

_Eamon bent down to look under the table, "What in the Maker's name are you doing down—Alistair? What are you doing in here?"_

_Maric smiled at Eamon, "We were just enjoying some cheese."_

_Eamon's brow furrowed, "I see. A letter arrived for you from Denerim."_

"_Loghain, no doubt. Alright, I'm coming." He turned back to Alistair and ruffled the boy's hair, "Be a good lad. And be more careful next time."_

_Alistair nodded and tried to smooth his mussed hair, "Yes, your majesty, I will."_

He shook himself out of the memory and threw more wood into the fire. It had been a long time since he cared to think about Maric. Looking down at Alessia's sleeping face; he wondered how many good memories she had of her father and was surprised at the jealousy that bit at his heartstrings. Shamed, he turned away from the sleeping Warden and dropped his head into his hands.

oOo

Alessia stood in the Redcliffe Chantry trying to absorb the information that Bann Teagan had just laid on her.

"Walking dead? Maker's mercy…" muttered Alistair, "We should do something. We'll help, won't we, Lessie?"

She turned her head to look up at Alistair and cleared the fog that encircled her mind, "Yes. We'll try to help any way we can."

Bann Teagan breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Wardens. Murdock, the mayor, is outside. He knows where we need the most help."

Alessia nodded and bowed, "Thank you, my lord."

Teagan looked at her carefully, "Excuse me, Warden. I have to ask, but are you…you are Bryce's youngest child, are you not?"

She smiled weakly, "Yes, I am afraid I am the last of the Couslands."

The bann gave her a solemn bow of the head, "You have my sympathies, my lady. I have heard of Howe's treachery in Highever."

"Thank you, but you don't need to call me 'my lady'. Alessia is fine."

Teagan bowed again, "I feel that you must know that just before I left Denerim to come to Redcliffe, Howe came to capital. Loghain made no moves to bring the traitor to justice. The last rumors I heard were that he has become Loghain's right hand."

Alessia's chest tightened, "Just one more reason that we must see justice come to Loghain. But first we need to make it to the castle and find the Arl. " She took a deep breath, trying to push the heat of her anger down further inside, "I would like to get started. By your leave, my lord."

The cool air coming off of Lake Calenhad helped to ease the pain in her chest as she walked down the steps of the Chantry and around to the side of the structure, _Howe is working with Loghain? Did Loghain have a part in the attack on Highever Castle?_ _If he did, that means he meant to betray the king before Ostagar!_

Just thinking about it made her head swim and she leaned against the wall of the Chantry for support and closed her eyes.

"Warden?"

Alessia turned her head towards the voice and slowly opened her eyes, "Yes, Zevran?"

Zevran was standing in front of her appraising her, "You do not look well. Which is a pity for a beauty such as you."

She half-smiled and responded in Antivan, "You flatter me much, Zevran. To what end, I wonder?"

Zevran chuckled softly, stepping toward her. His eyes shone with appreciation as he studied her neck for a brief moment before speaking in his native tongue, "To hear those vowels roll off your tongue in that well practiced accent… Except for the smell, you would think that I have been transported back to Antiva City. "

"I make you think of home?" She realized that he was standing too close to her and the memory of him with his blades drawn was still fresh in her mind.

She took a step back and the Crow noticed, he responded in kind and took a pace away from her, "A tale for another time perhaps. Let us return to the square, lest your handsome knight come and try to smash my face." He extended a hand out, wishing to lead her out of the alleyway.

Her fingers twitched at her side, but she took his offered hand, "Well, it is such a lovely face…"

The elf laughed and walked with her out to the front of the Chantry. Alessia spotted Alistair talking with Leliana, and he stopped seemingly in mid-sentence at the sight of her and Zevran.

"There you are!" Leliana said cheerfully, eyes darting between both Alessia and Alistair. "We were wondering where you went. We wanted to introduce you to the mayor."

A gruff-looking man standing on the other side of the Orlesian raised his hand in greeting, "Name's Murdock. Welcome to Redcliffe, Warden."

Alessia dropped Zevran's hand and bowed her head respectfully to Murdock, "Please, call me Alessia if you would. I have already spoken with the bann; he tells me that you know what needs the most attention before sundown."

oOo

They had made considerable progress in a few short hours. Alessia had convinced the smith, Owen, to light his forge and repair the arms and armor of the militia. In a visit to the town's tavern, she added the keeper, a portly lout named Lloyd, to the forces that were to fight that evening and the barmaid was now serving free ale, increasing morale amongst the men.

She also gathered more information that would help her against Loghain. After some gentle persuasion, an elf named Berwick confessed that he had been paid by someone who worked for Arl Howe to watch the castle and report anything that happened.

"When did this man approach you?" she asked him with a low growl.

"Ab-about a month and a half ago. P-please don't hurt me; I meant no harm I swear!"

Alessia crossed her arms over her chest and stared daggers into the elf's eyes, making him cringe, "Perhaps you should choose your employers more carefully, Berwick. These people could use your help. I think you should offer it to them."

"But those creatures!"

Alessia did not back down and placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger, "I _really_ think you should offer it to them." She was flanked by Zevran, who slowly pulled his daggers with a menacing grin.

Any defiance that the elf may have had, crumpled as he nervously glanced around. He nodded his head slowly, "I will give them my assistance."

She smiled sweetly, "That is very kind of you." She turned to Zevran, "Would you mind escorting Berwick to Murdock, and let him know that he has another man for tonight."

Zevran smirked, "With pleasure, _guardiana bella_. Come now, before she gets irritated."

Alistair chuckled softly, "I think you may have frightened the poor slob half to death, Lessie."

Alessia watched as Zevran and Berwick exited the tavern and looked up at Alistair, "Perhaps I was a bit hard on him. But knowing that Howe employed him to be here…I have a difficult time pitying him."

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, "What do you think all of this means? How long did Loghain plan on betraying the king?"

She shook her head slowly, "I'm not sure. But with everything we've learned… It would have had to be _weeks_ before that last battle at Ostagar. It seems that Loghain is trying to eliminate any strong voice that would have stood against him at the Landsmeet. Arl Eamon could definitely stand against him. So could have my mother and father. And if he is protecting Howe, I can only assume that he was involved, at least in part, with the attack at Highever."

It wasn't until Alistair's hand rested on her shoulder that she realized that she was shaking with anger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I will be fine, Alistair. This is just a lot to take in at the moment."

As they walked toward the door, Alistair asked softly, "What does gar-gardie…"

Alessia stopped and looked at his face inquisitively, "_Guardiana bella_?"

"Yes. That. What does that mean? I know you speak his language."

She smirked at him, "Would you like me to teach you Antivan?" Alistair shuffled awkwardly from leg to leg, "It means 'lovely warden'."

Alistair's face turned red as he looked down at the floor, "Oh."

Alessia bent down to try and meet his eyes, "Oh? What is wrong? "

His face was still flushed as he lifted he head back up, "I wasn't expecting him to call you that. Erm, not to say that you're not! You are a Warden! And you are quite, erm, lovely… What are you giggling for?"

Alessia's shoulders were shaking with laughter as she covered her mouth to suppress them. Alistair looked away nervously, "Please don't laugh."

She regained he composure, "I do not mean to, truly. You are just so cute when you are jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not…" He was cut off by the surprise of a sudden kiss on his cheek.

Alessia smiled softly, "Come now _guardiano bella_, we still have much to do."

A short while later, all of her companions were loading barrels of lamp oil onto a wagon to carry to the top of the hill to Ser Perth. The sun's position indicated it was mid-afternoon, meaning that they were running low on time to prepare and Alessia still had to make a stop at the home of a dwarven resident named Dwyn.

Just as she turned to head to the dwarf's home, Sten spoke to her, "What is our purpose here, Warden?"

Alessia spun on her heel to face him, "We are preparing for the attack at sundown. This oil may help us in taking out these creatures."

"Why are we helping these people? We should be storming the castle. You're goal is to reach this 'Arl Eamon' is it not?"

"We do need to reach the Arl, yes. However, we have no idea what we are to face once we reach the castle. Having the support of these villagers will be necessary for when we do make way to the castle. In order for us to have that support, it requires us to help them. They asked me for help, I will not muddle the name of the Grey Wardens by refusing them."

The Qunari snorted indignantly, "Grey Wardens. I have heard of this order, and after observing you and the other Warden, I am not impressed."

Anger burned in her chest again, she tried to push it back down before she spoke again, "I suppose it is a good thing that I am not here to impress you then. We are standing on the edge of a burning world, Sten. And I may be a Warden, destined to die nameless in a ditch, but I am still a daughter of Highever, so I do not plan to go into that ditch quietly. I will not be helpless as the Blight consumes everything that I hold dear. I need Arl Eamon's assistance to defeat it, and if I have to dance the Remigold through the town square in nothing but my small clothes to do so, I will. Now help me get these barrels to the top of the hill."

Sten just stared at her, and it was then she realized that everyone was staring at her. Finally Sten spoke again, "Very well Warden." And with that, the Qunari began pulling the wagon to the hill.

Alessia faced her remaining companions, "Does anyone else have an opinion that they would like to voice?"

Zevran smirked and shook his head, Leliana and Wynne muttered a quiet 'no'. She looked to Morrigan, "And you Morrigan?"

The witch said nothing for a few long moments, "Though the thought of helping people too stupid to help themselves turns my insides, 'tis an interesting point you make. And I will not stop you from making your decisions, however foolish or misguided they may be."

Alessia did not know what to make of that, "Well thank you, I suppose. Alright I have one more stop to make, Alistair, would you like to accompany me?"

Alistair nodded and they began to walk up the wooden ramps that lead to Dwyn's front door. "I've never heard you speak so…passionately before, Lessie."

Alessia stopped walking and looked up at his hazel eyes, "I meant what I said though."

"About the dancing in your small clothes? Because _that_ would be something …"

She chuckled softly, "Well hopefully it won't come to that. But I will not be helpless anymore. Now that I know that I am on borrowed time, I will put forth everything I have to see this Blight ended." She knocked on the door, "Dwyn! Open the door please, I must speak with you."

There was no answer.

Alistair frowned at the door, "Maybe no one is home."

Alessia knelt down in front of the lock and pulled her picks from her belt, "Only one way to find out." She worked her tools into the lock and within a few moments, there was a satisfying click letting her know that she succeeded.

Alistair shook his head, "For a noblewoman, you have an unorthodox set of strengths."

She rose from her knees and smiled, "I am the second child of the highest nobleman of nation, so I had a lot of free time. And a _lot_ of things I could get into. Now, let's see if we can find ourselves a dwarf."

Alistair opened the door into the small home and gestured inside, "After you."

oOo

With the Dwyn and his cronies amongst the fighting ranks, morale was soaring. Murdock looked around in disbelief, "I don't know how you did it Warden, but I feel pretty damn good about tonight."

"As do I, I believe we have prepared all we can. We are going to win, Murdock. "

Murdock nodded in agreement, "You have definitely raised our chances. You should probably take your people to the top of the hill with the knights. I finish up setting up the ranks down here."

"Very well," she turned to her companions, "Let's go, it is almost sundown."

As soon as they finished setting their ranks with the knights, the sun's last rays sank behind the mountains. Within the hour, the cool air filled with a noise that was surely not anything of the mortal world.

Ser Perth cried out, "Here they come!"

And then the night exploded.


	9. A Thousand Burned Out Yesterdays

**Chapter Eight – A Thousand Burned Out Yesterdays**

_Fergus,_

_How can I even begin to tell you what I've seen? The marvelous things… The terrifying… I don't think I will look at the world through sane eyes ever again…_

_-Alessia_

Alessia didn't know how to describe what she was looking at. She could tell that they were once people, but whether they were once male or female, young or old, was no longer apparent. And even though they looked to be falling apart, the creatures marched down the hill at an alarming pace

"Now Leliana!" Alessia called out to the Orlesian. Leliana and a few of the knights loosed fire-tipped arrows into the oil barrels arranged on the slope, setting the hill ablaze. The walking corpses did not stop, but they were slowed, giving Alessia and everyone else an advantage.

Zevran moved silently around two of the creatures and cut his daggers across their throats, spraying black bile across the ground as they fell. Hermes took position next to Sten, knocking the monsters off of their feet as Sten brought his heavy sword down in strong blows, hacking many of them apart. Alistair stood with Ser Perth, knocking the walking corpses back into the fires. Morrigan froze many of the creatures so Wynne could bring her Stone Fist spell down upon them, shattering them into tiny bits.

Alessia took Zevran's approach and twisted her way through the mass of creatures, cutting at limbs, making them useless as they approached her companions and the knights. She liberated the heads of quite a few of the monsters before one knocked her backwards. All the air left her lungs as she hit the hard ground. The corpse that knocked her over was looming over her, raising its arms to bring its fists down on her. Before she could gather herself to kick its legs from underneath, the creature's arms fell from the rest of its body, followed very shortly by its head. Alessia stared at the pile of rotting flesh, momentarily stunned, when a gauntleted hand offered itself to her. She looked up and saw a pair of familiar hazel eyes twinkling from behind the steel grating of a helmet.

Alessia took the hand, "Thank you, Alistair."

"Anytime," he voice echoed from inside the helmet, "Now, let's get rid of these ugly bastards!"

They both closed in on the small cluster of remaining creatures; slicing them apart until the clay was littered with their foul flesh.

"Warden!" Alessia turned on her heel to see a lightly armored man running across the bridge. "Murdock sent me! There's more coming from the docks! You must come!"

She called out to the knights, "Ser Perth! You and your knights hold this position! Everyone else, come on!"

oOo

The last of the walking dead fell with a sickening thud at Alessia's feet. They kept a vigilant watch for the rest of the night and when the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, the militia roared with cheers.

Redcliffe had survived.

After a short speech to the townspeople, Bann Teagan asked Alessia and Alistair to follow him up the hill and over the bridge to the mill. They walked together in silence. When they reached the mill, Teagan finally spoke.

"I cannot thank you two enough. It is nothing short of a miracle that Redcliffe still stands, though we did lose that Lloyd fellow and…oh for Andraste's sake, I never did get that elf lad's name…"

"Berwick," Alistair volunteered.

"Berwick. Though their loss is regrettable, you saved the town Lady Cous—forgive me, Alessia. We could not have done this without you."

Alessia bowed her head to the Bann, "You humble me, my lord. It was my honor. And I'm sure Alistair feels the same way."

"Yes! Of course I do…Redcliffe was the closest thing I had to a home before the Wardens."

"Again, I thank you both. Now, the other reason I asked you two to follow me is I know a back way into the castle. It's through the—what in the name of…Isolde?"

Alistair and Alessia turned in the direction of Teagan's stare. A well dressed woman and an armored guard were jogging down the hill towards them. Both were out of breath by the time they reached them.

Teagan placed his hands on the woman's shoulders, bracing her, as she looked about to collapse from fatigue, "Goodness, Isolde! Are you alright? We have not heard from the castle in days! Where is Connor? Eamon?"

Isolde answered in her thick Orlesian accent, "Teagan, you must come with me to the castle! Please, or the demon will hurt Connor!"

Alistair furrowed his brow, "Demon? What demon?"

The Arlessa seemed to ignore the question, so Alessia spoke up, "Would you care to explain what is going on in the castle? As Teagan said, there has been no report of what has happened up there. What is this demon you speak of?"

Isolde focused her attention on Alessia and arched a well-groomed eyebrow, "Who is this woman, Teagan?"

"This is Alessia, a Grey Warden. Thanks to her and her companions, Redcliffe was made safe enough for us to check on the castle. Now, _what_ is this about a demon, Isolde?"

Isolde sighed and began to relay the events of the last few days in the castle. She told them that a mage in the Arl's employ had poisoned Eamon and summoned a demon to terrorize the castle and town and it was now holding Connor hostage.

After she stopped speaking, Alessia asked, "Is that everything that happened? Why would the mage poison your husband? And summon a demon to terrorize you? Something about this does not make sense."

The Arlessa scoffed, insulted, "Excuse me? Are you accusing me of lying? Who do you think you are?"

Alessia schooled her features to conceal the resentment building inside of her, "I am just curious, if we are to assist you and get to the Arl, we need all of the information."

Isolde began to choke back tears, "I came here for help, not to be accused!" she turned back to Teagan, "Please, Teagan, you must come with me! What if it thinks I am betraying it?"

Alessia watched as Teagan shifted from one leg to another, he was clearly as uncomfortable about this as she was. Finally he spoke, "Okay Isolde, I will go with you. But please, let me speak with the Warden first." He motioned for Alessia to walk with him. When they stopped about ten paces away, Teagan spoke in a whisper, "I must go with her."

Alessia whispered back, "I don't like this. She's not telling us everything…Maker knows what you are walking into."

"I know, but what choice do we have? Here take this," he placed a ring into her palm and closed her fingers over it; "This is my signet ring. There is a passage through this mill that leads to the dungeons of the castle; this ring will open the way. I'll go in with Isolde and you take a couple of your companions with you through the passage and sneak into the castle. With any luck, Isolde is telling the truth and we will meet in the great hall."

Alessia looked at her closed fist for a moment before looking back at the Bann, "I suppose this would be a bad time to mention the good run of bad luck I've had lately?"

Teagan smiled softly, "I know that you can handle anything that may happen in that castle. But remember, if the worst should occur, Eamon is the priority. He must get out of there, the rest of us are expendable."

She shook her head slightly, "I don't believe that. I will make sure that _everyone _makes it out alive."

The smile on his face grew, "It seems that you are brave as well as beautiful, a credit to Bryce and Eleanor, surely. The Maker smiled on me when he sent you…"

Isolde shouted from the hill, "Teagan! We must go, Teagan! Now!"

"I'm coming!" he turned back to Alessia, "Remember, it's through the mill into the dungeons. From there you can get to the rest of the castle. Maker watch over you."

And with that, the Bann trotted off with Isolde to the castle.

oOo

"Hmm, it smells like death down here," Zevran mused as they entered the dungeon.

"Well, what else would a dungeon smell like?" Alistair retorted.

Alessia snickered as they walked through the dingy stone corridor. Just before attempting to open the heavy wooden door in front of them, a voice screamed from the other side.

"Get away! Help! Please, someone help!"

Alessia drew her weapons, an action quickly followed by Alistair, Zevran, and Wynne. She motioned for Alistair to break the door down. Alistair signaled for the others to stand back, braced his shield over his left shoulder and slammed into the door with all of his strength. The worn wooden frame gave way easily, letting the young warrior to kick the splintered door the rest of the way in.

Their small party was greeted by more walking dead. "Oh, for the love of…" Alessia swore as she and Zevran slinked around Alistair and began attacking the gruesome creatures. After the last one was dispatched, she heard a small whimper coming from one of the nearby cells.

"W—who are you? Where did you come from?"

Alessia stepped closer to the cell and peered inside, "My name is Alessia. Come out where I can see you."

A young dark-haired man stepped unsteadily out of the shadows and into the dim light. He was bruised, filthy, and resembled an abused animal. Alessia studied his face, "What is your name?"

The man lowered his eyes to the floor, "Jowan."

"Jowan? Alright, Jowan, how did you come to be in that cell?"

"Y—you mean you don't know?"

Alessia raised an eyebrow, "I suppose I do not."

They listened as Jowan confessed that he was the one that poisoned the Arl of Redcliffe, at the behest of Loghain.

"Why would you do this, Jowan?" Alessia asked.

"He kept me out of the Templars reach," he turned his face away, "I am a maleficar…"

Alistair went rigid, "You're a blood mage?"

Jowan looked back at them with sad eyes, "Yes. I escaped from the Circle of Magi. When I was captured, Loghain intervened and granted me my freedom in exchange for coming to Redcliffe as a tutor for Connor…so I could poison the Arl…"

Alistair reached for his sword, but Alessia turned and raised her hand for him to stand down. He stopped and paced behind her, trying to control his breathing.

Alessia turned back to the mage, "Isolde told us that you summoned a demon. And the walking corpses."

Jowan's eyes widened, "No! I didn't summon anything, I swear!"

"Then what brought the demon here?"

"I—I really don't know. I've been telling Isolde this for _days_. She has been having her men torture me to confess to something I did not do. I don't know what could have summoned…" Jowan rubbed his temples in frustration, and then his eyes lit up as though he had come to a realization, "Connor!"

Alessia cocked her head to the side, "Connor? How could Connor bring a demon here?"

"Connor is a mage," Jowan sighed, "That's the reason that Isolde agreed to bring me to Redcliffe. She wanted a mage outside the Circle to teach her son enough to hide his magic. I think she was ashamed to have a child with magical talent, she's a very pious woman…"

Alessia's face twisted in disgust, "Her actions were what were shameful. She should not have had him try to hide it."

"She was afraid that the Arl would send Connor away to the Circle."

She shook her head in disbelief, "Which means she was afraid that she would have to face embarrassment of having a mage for a child. I would say that I can't believe that someone would do that, but then again, from I've heard of Isolde from my parents…well, never mind that. Does Connor know enough magic to summon a demon?"

"No. We had barely scratched the surface. It would be more likely that he tore the Veil on accident."

Zevran piped up, "Well, accident or no, if the child did summon the demon, that means your Bann Teagan has walked into a trap."

She turned to the Antivan, "Yes, I believe so. We need to get moving. Jowan," she turned back to the dark-haired mage, "I believe your story. And while that doesn't excuse your actions against the Arl, I may need your assistance later on. I am going to leave you here for now, but I will be coming back for you, I promise."

Jowan shook his head somberly, "Yes, it is probably best that I remain here."

Alessia turned to her companions, "Alright, let's go."

oOo

Walking dead lurked in every corridor they trekked through, but in the closed spaces of the castle, Alessia and her small infiltration group was more than a match for the foul creatures. Slowly, but surely, they made their way through the castle. Alessia was relieved to find one survivor amongst the dead, it was the blacksmith's daughter, who promptly ran back the way they came to flee the remaining monsters.

When they made it to the courtyard, Zevran managed to get the front gates open to let Ser Perth and the knights in. With the knights providing their assistance, making it to the great hall was much simpler, but when she stepped into the hall, Alessia could scarcely believe what she was seeing.

Teagan was somersaulting and tumbling about the floor like a court jester while a child clapped his hands in a happy rhythm. Isolde looked down at the child with tired and sorrowful eyes. This was not the idyllic picture of a family, something was definitely wrong. Alessia, her companions, and the knights approached slowly.

"Teagan?" Alessia called out tentatively, "Teagan, are you alright?"

The boy raised his eyes to meet hers and she could feel her blood turn to ice under his gaze, "What is it, Mother? I cannot see it well enough." His voice carried an echo, just like Duncan's and Dairren's in the fade. Her heart sank at the sound of it.

'_More demons to haunt my dreams,'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Isolde's sad eyes never left the boy, "This is a woman, Connor, just like I am."

Connor chuckled darkly, "She's prettier than you, and younger. I'm surprised you haven't ordered her executed, Mother."

Tears fell down the Arlessa's cheeks, "Please, Connor, don't do this…"

"Quiet!" Connor shouted at her before turning to Alessia, "Come closer. So you are the one who has been spoiling all of my fun. What do you want?"

Alessia stepped closer to the child, "I am here for Teagan," she looked at the Bann, who looked back at her with an unnerving grin plastered to his face, "and to find the source of the evil that has fallen over this town."

Connor smirked at her, "Uncle is safe, he has come to entertain me, haven't you, Uncle?"

Teagan grinned at the boy, "Marmalade!"

"As for your other purpose, well, I do not think you will be able to complete your task…"

Alessia narrowed her eyes at the child, "Release the child, demon. Perhaps you might be able to slip back into the Fade with your life."

Connor laughed maniacally, "You are threatening me, mortal? This child is mine, and through him I will send out armies to conquer your pathetic world!"

Isolde dropped to her knees in front of the child, "Connor! Please, Connor, stop this!"

The boy's eyes glazed over for a moment and then he looked down at the Arlessa and spoke with a voice far more human than he had previously, "Mother? " He looked around at everyone in the hall, "What is going on?"

Isolde began to sob and she threw her arms around Connor, "Oh, thank the Maker! My boy!"

Connor's face hardened and twisted with anger as he pushed his mother away, "Get off of me, fool woman!" Isolde fell backwards on her rear as the child turned to the guards behind him, "Kill them, they are ruining my fun!"

Alessia had barely drawn her sword when Teagan swung his blade at her. She blocked his advance and placed her boot into his stomach, pushing him away. The Bann was not dressed for battle and she did not want to gravely injure him.

"I sincerely apologize for this," she said as Teagan charged again. While parrying his attack, she kneed him hard in the groin, making him buckle and double over. She kneed him in the chin and sent him to the floor in a heap. He was alive, but he wouldn't be getting back up for a while.

The attacking guards were not as lucky, the floor and walls were covered in splashes of blood by the time the last one fell. Connor witnessed the scuffle and the glazed look came back to him. He looked around for a few short moments before shaking his head violently and sprinting off away from the hall.

Groaning came from the floor; Alessia looked down to see Teagan trying to stand. She offered her hand down to him, "Are you okay? I didn't…permanently damage anything did I?"

Teagan grimaced as she helped him to his feet and slowly shook his head, "I will be fine. I haven't had a woman knee me in the nether regions since, well, since I was your age" he looked at her and gave a small smile, "And I had it coming that time, too."

Isolde rushed over to Teagan, "Praise Andraste, you are safe! "

The look on Teagan's face quickly changed to frustration as grabbed Isolde by the shoulders, "Why didn't you tell us that it was Connor that did all this? Why did you keep his magic a secret?"

Tears fell from Isolde's eyes, "Eamon would have sent Connor away! I was trying to protect my son!"

Alistair looked around, "Where did Connor go?"

Zevran responded and pointed to the dimly lit corridor, "He went that way."

Teagan followed with his eyes, "That goes to the family quarters."

Isolde was wiping tears from her cheeks, "The real Connor shines through sometimes. Violence scares him; he just wants to be where he feels safe."

"Or he could be laying another trap," the Antivan chuckled darkly. Isolde stared daggers at the elf, but he merely shrugged and nonchalantly studied his blades.

Wynne stepped forward, "Alessia, as much as it pains me to say it, if that child is possessed, then we need to stop it."

Alistair turned to the elder mage, "You can't possibly be suggesting we _kill_ him?"

Horror swept across the Arlessa's face, "No, please, it's not his fault! It was that mage, Jowan! He is to blame!"

Thoughts of Oren crept into Alessia's mind. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head, trying to banish them, "Teagan, I left Jowan in the dungeon. He may be able to help us."

Alistair looked at her, "He is a maleficar. Do you really want to trust him?"

"I know what he is, but before we decide, I need to know if there is anything we can do. Jowan seems to think that Connor tore the Veil on accident. He may know a way to reverse it." She furrowed her brow as she thought, "Can you and Teagan bring him up here? I do not believe he will give you any trouble, but if he does, use your Templar training to bring him under control. I would like to speak with him."

Alistair opened his mouth as if to argue, before promptly closing it. He just looked at her for a long moment before turning to the Bann, motioning for him to walk with him. The two men left the hall in the direction of the dungeons.

They returned a short time later, Jowan in tow. The dark-haired mage cowered as Isolde glared at him. Alessia stood between him and the Arlessa and began to address him, "Jowan, you think that Connor tore the Veil. Do you know how we can fix this?"

Jowan stared at the floor and was silent for a few long moments. He lifted his eyes to Alessia's, "If the demon approached Connor in the Fade, then, in theory, another mage could confront it in the Fade and try to destroy it."

Hope glimmered in the Arlessa's eyes, "We can kill it without hurting my boy?"

"In theory, yes," Jowan continued, "It would usually take a lot of lyrium and several mages…" The mage paused and looked back at the floor, "But I can use blood magic to send someone into the Fade. It would require a lot of blood from another person, all of it, in fact…"

Alistair clenched his fists, "Blood magic! How can bringing more evil solve this?"

Jowan flinched, "I am merely presenting it as an option."

Isolde spoke up, "Let it be my blood."

Teagan looked at her in shock, "Isolde, no! Eamon would never allow this!"

The Arlessa looked at him with somber eyes, "If I have to die so that Connor may live, I would do it gladly. Eamon would understand…"

Everyone began talking at once. Alistair and Teagan were trying to talk Isolde out of believing she had to sacrifice herself while Jowan and Wynne discussed the validity of Jowan's plan. Everyone's words blended together and images of Oriana and Oren crumpled on the stone floor inched in from the edges of Alessia's thoughts. She swayed on her feet slightly and felt a pair of gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Alessia?" Zevran whispered to her in Antivan.

She turned to look into his gold eyes and slowly nodded her head. Turning back to the argument in front of her, she shouted, "Quiet!" Everyone froze and stared at her. Alessia turned to Ser Perth, "When some of the knights returned to Redcliffe, did they return with their horses?"

The knight nodded, "Yes, and a few of the horses have survived the attacks on the village."

"Good," she looked to Jowan, "Jowan, I appreciate your insight and your suggestions. And Isolde, while volunteering your life is noble, I do not believe it is the best way to handle this." She clasped her hands in front of her and continued, "Alistair, you and I are taking two of the knights' horses and we are riding to the Circle. We are going to appeal to the First Enchanter for aid."

Teagan rubbed his brow with the back of his hand, "What of the rest of us? There is no way of knowing how long this demon is going to remain dormant."

Alessia took a deep breath, "I know. The rest of you will remain here and keep watch. I will send Morrigan, Sten, and Leliana to the castle to assist you. Wynne," she turned to the mage, "can you place a barrier over the doorway like you did in the tower?"

Wynne smiled softly, "Yes, but I am not sure how long I would be able to hold it."

Alessia nodded, "Morrigan should be able to help with that. Perhaps the two of you can switch off."

"I can do that, too," Jowan spoke up, "I would like to help any way I can."

She smiled at the blood mage, "Thank you, Jowan."

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope this works."

Alessia looked up at him, "As do I. Now come on, we have a hard ride ahead."


End file.
